ASSASSIN OF OLYMPUS
by Timewalker123
Summary: Theirs is a new character running around slaying gods, titans and monsters alike, he does not remember anything about his past and his an assassin appointed by the king of gods, Jupiter to assassinate anyone who goes against him. He is trained by Mars in different combat and is also a Mentalist.
1. Chapter 1

**ASSASSIN OF OLYMPUS**

_**CH1: Adamant**_

**Third person point of view**

A man walked through the city of New York in the dead of the night. His cloak of death as he calls it was given to him by the lieutenant of Hades which had souls of many tortured people. It would blend into the surrounding area and only the people he kills would be petrified by looking at it.

He walked into an old abandoned house. He spoke in a cold and ominous voice. "Janus! Lord Jupiter is not pleased that you're not following his orders. So I will have to teach you a lesson."

"Who are you?" Janus asked nervously. _He had heard rumors that there was an assassin appointed by the king of gods himself_.

"I cannot sense any godly power, so you must be partially immortal." Janus spat to the man who was standing in front of him. The man stared at him coldly. "You, do not know me very well, let me enlighten you."

"I was appointed by Lord Jupiter and trained by Mars in different types of combat. I have killed many gods, titans, and monsters alike." He came close and whispered; "I have another name- The God slayer."

The very word sent shivers down Janus back; he shuddered at the close approximation of the man standing in front of him. The man gave a cold smile even though it was dark. He tilted his head from one side to another like a man who escaped from an asylum.

With a blink of an eye he had sliced Janus left arm cleanly, the stump of his shoulders spewed Golden Ichor. Janus heads cried out in agony. The god tried crawling to the corner of the room, but the man stomped his foot on Janus leg, the heads cried out in pain.

Janus started to show his true form which would have killed any mortal looking at him. But the man on the other hand looked calm, like he had seen this happen many times. "Fool! Lord Jupiter knows these types of things happen he has given me the power to look into the god's true form and not disintegrate."

"Why am I not able to teleport?" Janus right head asked in panic. The guy laughed like an insane person. "You think I am not prepared for these sorts of things before I kill my enemy?"

"Please spare me, I will follow Lord Jupiter's every word" his left head pleaded. "I will not" Said his right head. They both started arguing, the man sat on an old barrel looking at Janus in amusement until their argument died down.

He stood up and the wind blew his cloak revealing an imperial gold gladius with a coating of mortal steel. "What is your decision: should I spare you or kill you?" The man said walking closer to Janus.

His left head was silent; "I will follow Lord Jupiter's Oder. So please do not kill me." Janus said closing his eyes. The man removed his sword and with a quick motion he carved the symbol of a lightning bolt.

"If you ever go against Jupiter's orders there is no safe place: heaven or earth to protect you from my wrath." he said and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

**ON OLYMPUS:**

The gods had called in an emergency meeting regarding an unknown person assassinating gods and titans. The hunters were anxious to find this man, but were stopped by Zeus from finding him. Only Artemis went on solo missions to find this man. But even she came across a brick wall.

**Zeus point of view**

The Olympians had called in a meeting and I knew what they wanted to talk about. I flashed to the throne room and took my seat.

"Why have you called in a meeting?" I asked irritated. Like always Athena was the first person to speak.

"Father, it's about that unknown person who is running…" I raised my hand telling her to stop. "We have been through this and like I said earlier, this matter is closed."

"Zeus, even we have the right to vote and veto your decisions." Poseidon said smugly, I gritted my teeth.

"Fine!" I thundered "who wants to find this as..." It almost slipped out of my mouth; Athena narrowed her eyes at my mistake but shook it off. "Man."

All of them raised their hands, except Areas and Apollo who were enjoying the show. "Why are you not raising your hand, brother?" Artemis asked turning towards Apollo. "I don't think he is a threat," Apollo said removing his headphone.

"Oh…please, do enlighten us god of prophecies." Artemis said mockingly. His brain really did not get the mocking tone of Artemis, because he laughed. "Sis, some secrets must not be revealed." He said playful. "Sometimes I really wonder whether you're really my brother." Artemis said face palming.

I cleared my throat, all attention turned towards me. "So, what is this plan of finding him?" I asked bored out of mind. "We bait him." Athena said crumbling my ideas, which made me panic.

"Is something wrong, Father?" Athena asked politely. "Nothing, you may continue." I said composing myself. "I have been monitoring minor gods and titans for some time and the attacks are not normal. I have plotted a map; the next attack may be in 2 days, unless someone informs him." Athena said.

"You may proceed with your plan." I said nodding my head. "If there is nothing else to discuss, the council is dismissed." Everybody flashed out except for Ares and Apollo.

"Father, what must we do now?" Ares said shimmering into is roman form Mars.

"This was bound to happen sooner than I had thought." Apollo said from his throne.

"We must warn him." I said my form shimmering into Jupiter. "I don't think that's needed, he is standing behind my throne." Mars said grinning.

"Adamant! What did I tell you about eavesdropping on us," I said to the hiding figure. He stepped out, his cloak turning into a jacket with his hood on. "Lord, Jupiter." he bowed. "I have completed the task;" he produced an arm from his cloak. It disgusted me.

"You must stop going around with Mars, his character is rubbing on you." I said smiling fondly at him. He may not be my son, but I cared for him like my own. "Apollo, take this arm, it belongs to Janus. I am sure he will come to you."

Apollo made latex gloves appear with a plastic cover and took the hand from Adamant. "Son, you must lay low for a couple of days." he huffed in annoyance. "I am not afraid of Athena, her plan will not work."

"Understand per… I mean Adamant; it's for your own good." I said.

"OK…it's not like there is another option, especially when it come directly from the king." He said smiling "Anyway there is this new bar opened, you guys want to join." Adamant asked.

"Ya…sure" Apollo and Mars said together. We flashed to that location. The bouncer did not allow us in at first, but after Adamant and Mars beat the crap out of him we were allowed inside.

"Apollo and Mars went around flirting with women; I just sat with adamant addressing the waitress to get me a Johnnie Walker. "What about you sir?" the waitress addressed Adamant. "I would like a Vesper Martini."

"Now, let's go down to business, shall we." He said turning to me. "I said before take your time off," he huffed in annoyance. "Have you met your mother?" I asked laughing at the site of his face. "Oh…shit. It's almost been three months, since I have spoken to her." He said hitting his head.

He looked behind me and called a waitress; "tell that beautiful lady that the drinks on me." The waitress walked to her and spoke; she came back after a couple of minutes. "The lady doesn't want any drink." She said and walked away.

"Well my business here is done, unless there is something else you want to speak about?" he said standing up. "Not at all, just enjoy yourself." I said taking a sip from my drink.

**Adamant point of view**

That girl looked so familiar but I could not put a finger on it. Apparently I had asked father Jupiter to erase my memories of something that almost destroyed my life.

"Hi." I said to the gorgeous girl with kaleidoscopic eyes. She kind of freaked when she saw me. "Do I know you? You look like someone I know." She said fiddling with her purse. "Not that I remember," I replied.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked politely. She looked at me, whether I could be trusted, then she let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"May I ask the beautiful ladies name" I sad using my charm. "My name is Piper McLean" she said making my head go dizzy; I felt memories of her and me chatting. "You are a demigod aren't you?" she looked panicked and I could see a knife in her purse which was slightly visible.

"You might want to put that knife away, I am also a demigod." I sad, calming her. The waitress was standing there waiting to take an order. "I would like a vodka martini." she said. We sat their drinking and talking about random stuff and laughing in her case.

Apollo walked up to me with a group of girls. "This man here is a 'mentalist.'"

"What does that mean?" one of the girls asked. "It means that he can tell your character by looking at you."

"That's a bit creepy" Piper said sitting next to me. "Let me see your hand?" I asked one of the girls, instantly a girl wearing a bright pink dress raised it up. I inspected her hand, "you party a lot." She nodded her head, "sensitive and quite type, very rich and daddies little girl, you have been married recently, some months back, visit the spa on regular basis." she took her hands back.

"Are you a stalker?" she asked.

"Do I look like one" I shot back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." she tried apologizing. But I raised my hand. "Can you tell me about my husband, please?" She said producing her husband photo, one glance I gave it back to her. "You must keep an eye on your husband; I do not wish to speak about him. Apollo could you please." He nodded his head and walked away with them.

"What was that about?"Piper said swaying back and forth. She looked kind of tipsy. "How much did you drink?" I asked holding her to keep her from falling. "Just a tinci winci." she said gesturing in her hand. "I can see. Let me help you." I said holding her hand.

"You know, everything you said to that girl goes for me as well." She said tripping on her foot. "You don't look like a rich spoiled up brat." I said catching her. "You're a good man." she said tying to stand up straight but failing miserably. We walked out of the club.

"Where do you stay?" I asked holding her closer. "In an apartment, near central park."

"Oh…hold on and close your eyes." she did without a question. I sent a silent prayer to Apollo and we were flashed to her door step. She was too drunk to notice that we were teleported.

"Thank you." she said. I was about to leave, but instead she crashed her lips into mine, first it was slow then it became passionate, I could taste the vodka in her mouth. I pushed her inside and closed the door with my foot.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CH2: I MEET MY MOM AND STEP DAD_**

A young man was dragged in chains through a dark place; vicious monsters of various breed threw various objects at him, but he seemed unfazed. The man's clothes where tattered and torn in different places… part of his face was blue from being manhandled, his eyes were swollen shut with his black hair falling and covering his eyes.

The guards shoved him making him stumble in the dark place, he cried in anguish as they pulled him back up, his cry came within his chest as it was: cold and raspy, hallow and weak. He tried to say something, but it came out as nothing but a 'guttural' bark.

There was a series of laughter in the crowd of sadistic, blood thirsty monsters. "Bring in the tank," boomed a voice radiating power. "I want him to fear, suffocate and drown in his father's domain."

The large crowd parted way, as something across the barren land was being pulled by giant Cyclopes. The tanks were filled with a murky, dirty, fouled black liquid. A Feeling of consternation passed over him as he looked at the tank; he tried run but the chains restricted him. The monster pulled him back with ferocity.

The man was suddenly picked by a huge monster that he had never seen before and was brutally thrown into the black liquid. There were cheers from the whole place, but it died down as soon has it had started. The man with his sea green eyes was holding his breath which was clearly seen by the monsters. They were waiting in anticipation to hear his scream of sorrow and pain.

Then it started, the man started panicking he could not breathe, he thrashed around, and squirmed like a fish. He wanted to die, but something was restraining from losing his soul. The only thing the man heard where the cheers of monsters and the voice of Tartarus who held him captive, before he lost consciousness … "Feel the pain Perseus, son of Poseidon!"

**Line Break **

I woke up feeling pain that I have always felt after waking up, like my whole body was on fire; to my right was Piper who was sleeping on my chest using me as a pillow. I lifted her up and placed her gently on the pillow, so as to not awake her up and ran towards the bathroom carrying my pants with me and shutting door. I moved towards the basin and splashed some water on my face and looked at the mirror.

My messy black long hair was up to my shoulders covering my eyes, heterochromia eye with sea green and blue and well defined muscles after extensive training. I could see the different scars running across my body which could not be healed even after using godly healing power. The mark or the word, Τάρταρος engraved on my back.

The daughter of Aphrodite was too drunk to even look at my scars. I took out the capsule Apollo had given me and threw one into my mouth and swallowed it. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself down. I opened the door and looked at the mess that we had caused the previous night.

I knew I had to go before she woke up. I did not want to talk to her about anything, but to get out of here. I still hadn't worn my shirt and looked for it everywhere and found it dangling on top of the fan with one of her inner wares. I just couldn't understand how it got there in the first place. A small breeze was all I needed to remove the shirt.

I searched for a piece of paper to write something to Piper and tried wearing the shirt at the same time. After all I did study human physiology. It was easy to understand that Mrs. McLean had some problem with something or was troubled in some way. I quickly jolted down some words saying that I need to go somewhere and will meet her in future, which is by chance I meet again. I did not want her to think that I used her like a piece of toy.

I turned around and went to the still sleeping beauty, though I shouldn't lie about her beauty, she was really charismatic figure with a great appeal and her alluring eyes with unparallel attitude did not help it one bit. The fact that I don't remember anything that happened last night gives you the answer.

I stood above her, a thin strand of hair falling on her face. I brushed it across, tucking it behind her ear. I placed a soft kiss on her cheeks making her smile, before something caught my attention. There beside the bed on the small table was a photo frame which was turned downward. I place the paper I was carrying on the table and then lifted the frame up.

What I saw almost made me drop it. Those sky blue eyes resembling my patron with a military cut hair staring at me with his hand around the waist of another person, Piper McLean to be precise. It dint take a genius to put two and two together. I felt ashamed, that I slept with Jason Grace girlfriend who was my patron's son. I placed the frame before I disappeared.

I appeared in New York which was busy as always, people walking around the place without a care in the world not knowing about monster lurking in the dark. I picked up my phone and hit speed dial, I waited a couple seconds until a person came on line.

"Kinzie," I said to the person waiting on the other end. "When will the package arrive and who will bring it? You know that I do not like to be kept waiting!"

"Sorry Adamant, it should be there any minute. The thing was really difficult to find" She said hanging the phone.

I had asked the amazons to find a gold ring which was rumored to turn anyone who whore it invisible at will. The name of the ring is '**Ring of Gyges'.** I had asked the Amazon queen Hylla to find it for me as a way of returning a favor.I wanted my step dad, Paul to give the ring to my mom at the day of their wedding.

There was a screeching sound of a car halting beside me and out stepped Doris and Lulu wearing shorts and a black T-shirt with the Amazon crest on top of it. They were the only two people beside Hylla and Kinzie to know my real identity in Amazon. Their attitude towards me where a bit irritating and brash at first, but after some missions and finding out that I was Mars friend or littler brother, has he call me we got to know each other quiet well.

"Hey" they said together.

"Took you long enough!" I muttered, signing and taking the wrapped content from her hand and ignoring their greeting.

"So, do you want to join us" Lulu inquired coming closer. We are heading to…

"No." I said bluntly interrupting them taking a step back from her "I have places to be and things to do." _These people sure know how to have a good time apart from their work._

"This is the same reason you tell us every time you meet us." Doris chipped in.

"Maybe another time." I replied extending my wings and slowly rising from the ground and soaring to my destination by controlling the wind.

"What's up with him, he's acting more strangely and avoiding us." Lulu said to her friend standing next to her. "I don't know…I need a drink" was the reply she got from her friend.

The winds were blowing eastward which was good sign that Jupiter was not in a bad mood. Only the beautiful clear starry sky was visible. It was really peaceful and serine, I could look at it all day and forget about anything. It dint take too long to reach my house which was a gift from Apollo to my mom because of the stories she has published. I landed on the roof then took the stairway down.

I knocked thrice and waited for my parents to open the door. The door was answered by none other than Paul who I was hoping would, since I wanted to give the ring without my mother knowledge.

"Adamant, I never expected you to drop by so, suddenly." He said shaking my hands.

"Some things came up and I had to lay low for a couple of days." I said walking past him and hearing the sound of the door being closed behind me. _I knew telling them about Athena will only worry him and mom further, After all they were planning to keep the wedding this month_.

"Oh…I forgot, this is the ring I had asked the Amazons to find. The one that can turn the wearer invisible at will." The surprise look on Paul never ceased to amaze me. I remember the time I had asked whether he wanted to learn how to fight monsters just to protect mom. He was gaping like a fish, though he was good in only using a knife and a gun customized by me for suiting his needs.

"Can I look at it." He asked a tad bit excited. _Who wouldn't be exited to look at a ring that could turn anyone invisible? _

"Honey, who is it," a voice sounded from the kitchen, _the voice that I always cherished and loved. I don't remember any of the time I had been with my mom except for that blue cookie or those jelly beans._ I threw the box to Paul who caught it and hid it inside his jacket.

"Hi." I said nervously to the figure that appeared. "Long time no see. Mom" She dint exactly looked pleased. "Jackson" said Sally what did I tell you about visiting me on a regular basis. She said coming closer and hugging me. I flinched at first but returned the hug. _I am sorry mom, but this is the only way I could protect you from them._

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, THE OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPDATED FREQUENTLY AFTER TWO WEEKS. UNTIL THEN  
**

**WAIT!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH3: GRANTING A WISH**_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Hi." I said nervously to the figure that appeared. "Long time no see. Mom" She dint exactly looked pleased. "Jackson" said Sally what did I tell you about visiting me on a regular basis. She said coming closer and hugging me. I flinched at first but returned the hug. __I am sorry mom, but this is the only way I could protect you from them._

**NOW:**

"I have been running errands for Lord Jupiter." I said to my mom who wanted to know everything that I was doing up till now. I dint want her to be at the receiving end at the hands of any immortal who wanted my blood.

"I will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. I have an appointment with a patient and have to be on time." My mother stopped asking me anything to do with studies after I became a psychiatrist with the help of my mentor- Apollo.

To think that him of people had that side. I had laughed at the thought of Apollo being able to understand people feelings but after some sessions and people were being helped out from their psychological trauma I had decided to achieve this goal.

One summer day I appeared out of the blue in front of my house carrying my doctorate in that field and mom was overjoyed that I was able to find myself a goal in life and that I could stand own my own two feet.

"Adamant…..jj….Jackson" my mom shouted bringing me back out of my musing.

"Can't you stay for another two days or until our marriage gets over?" Mom cried out tearing up. I could not look at my mom in this state. She was so vulnerable and weak. But I had made a resolution that until the present crises dies down no one close to me will be safe.

"I am sorry mom, but I have been away from work for quite some time. I can't ignore all my patients." I said desperately for her to stop crying. I felt my heart contract in pain, this felt so…foreign to me.

Paul placed his hands on my mom shoulder. She looked at him for support, but he just shook his head. "It's his choice, we should respect his wish that's the least we can do for him." I smiled at him and was happy mom found a guy like him to help her in this difficult situation.

I had called in my secretary who was actually a Nymph who I rescued. She would let me know if any patience would arrive and if there was an emergency- Some time patients may go to drastic actions just because they were not interested in life.

I give them the right path to move and a person to lean on with some dosage of medicine as well.

I helped my mom clear out the dishes and went back to my room which had been kept clean every time I arrived. They were some books that had been placed on the corner pertaining to guns; I shook my head at the place Paul would keep them.

I changed my clothes to more suitable ones for a good night sleep. I took out the pill Apollo had given me and threw one into my mouth drank a little water before falling asleep.

Dreams

Hell with all of this, I had physical scars all over my body. My muscles and bones ached from being dislocated. I was tortured and scorched to an extent where I couldn't even feel part of my body.

Tartarus…That firkin piece of trash. It was already time for another session with him. Though it was still amusing how after each time he was still unable to break me and always made the Telkhines create more torture instruments for the sick pleasure of his, Hades would have so loved to meet him.

Oh…the irony.

I grunted in pain when I felt a rib crack from being positioned and stretched across the wall. These guys were a serious bunch of masochist, but there were still monsters who where kind and peaceful like a group of Cyclopes.

The gods certainly had numerous enemies that would do anything to get their hands on any of their children's and I was struck smack in the middle of it for helping them.

…The huge iron doors rumbled and opened with small dusts rising across the floor, can that even happen_. I taught torture places were sanitized_. A figure appeared- he was wearing a Spartan style clothes. "It's time for another session," he smiled his forked tongue slithering out and liking his lips in anticipation.

"The least you could do was clean this filthy room… or put an air conditioner." I taunted to the monster which was cross between a snake and a lizard.

"Talk all you want…we will see who will be walking after the next one." He said laughing out loud… trying to unseat me.

"Oh…I am really scared…I shaking in my skirt as soon as I come in front of Tartarus." I croaked when he tightened the ropes holding me and applying more pressure. He opened my mouth forcefully and poured the Phlegethon liquid into my mouth.

It was healing all the wounds on me: external and internal. The spicy liquid was relaxing and soothing these days. I had grown accustomed to it. After being tortured they would come and pour the liquid and try it again until they felt otherwise.

"So, what is today? Is it bones shattering, skin tearing or…wait …its whiplashing…right? I enquired giddily.

"No…this is something new. I am sure you will enjoy it." He gloated.

"Sure bring it on…I am up for anything" I groaned has I fell flat on the ground. I got cuffed and dragged out of the cell. There were various sounds coming from different part of the cell. I ignored all of it as I was hauled to the exit. The first day I saw this, I felt disgusted and felt animosity to everything in this place and I graved for vengeance which I never did at anything, but I bolted everything in place for now.

…..

We reached the golden doors which lead to the main arena. You would be surprised at how clean the place looked. There were humans who actually kept it clean. I was surprised!

The crowd cheered as the door swung inward standing in the middle wearing a suite stood Tartarus grinning like a mad man. I shuddered at when I looked at his cold, hallow black eyes. Those endless pits fazed me beyond belief.

The crowd cheering had ceased immediately when he raised his hand. "Today!" His voice boomed, "The son of Poseidon will fight and if he survives will be granted a wish," something was really off about this, what are planning pit freak?

"With some conditions!" he looked at me smugly.

"And what are these so called conditions?" I snarled.

"You must fight bare handed and… the wish will not give you freedom," he replied

Black smoke rose around him until he was engulfed by it. The arena floor changed into a rocky surface, the balcony rose even higher splitting it into two parts and in the middle sitting on an obeisant throne was Tartarus. A huge door stood below him for other monsters to enter.

* * *

**A/N: Don't for get to review!**


End file.
